1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an efficient, compact and fully self-contained low air loss, pressure relieving mattress system, the comfort (i.e. pressure) of which may be selectively controlled according to the needs of the user. The disclosed low air loss mattress system is an improvement over the conventional low air loss mattress systems commonly used in hospital and similar health care facilities.
2. Background Art
Conventional mattresses that are used in health care facilities to support an individual are usually constructed with hard plastic covers, thick filler material and springs. Eventually the mattress will compress under the weight of the individual such that the individual is exposed to high pressures at the interface between his skin and the mattress. The hardness of the mattress is of particular concern to an immobile or incoherent individual whose ability to move in bed is largely restricted. In these cases, subcutaneous blood carrying lumens may become occluded, whereby to subject the individual to possible tissue necrosis, or what is commonly known as pressure and bed sores. As a consequence of the foregoing, the individual's hospital stay may be prolonged and the cost of medical treatment correspondingly increased.
One solution to the aforementioned problem and an alternative to the relatively hard hospital mattress is a low air loss mattress. More particularly, a plurality of air sacs are inflated and air is permitted to leak out through small holes in the sacs. While a low air loss mattress system has been found to be therapeutic to a bed ridden individual, the conventional system is very expensive to make and inefficient to operate. That is, an individual is supported on the mattress system by means of continuous air flow to the air sacs from a continuously operating blower. The system typically includes a manifold, external pressure adjusting valves and knobs to control the airflow, and a free standing blower. Thus, the conventional low air loss mattress system is large and bulky, requires time consuming assembly and frequent servicing, and is not convenient for transport or storage.